love_livefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Nawatobi
è un singolo di Hanayo Koizumi. Questa canzone è contenuta in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 3 e nella Limited Edition. La canzone è composta da Aki Hata, composta da rino e arrangiata da Yoshihisa Fujita. Tracce 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Audio L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg Singolo= Testi Rōmaji= Deai ga watashi o kaeta mitai Naritai jibun o mitsuketa no Zutto zutto akogare o Mune no naka dake de sodate teta Ookina nawatobi minna ga tonde Watashi wa kowakute hairenai Kodomo mitai tamerainagara Itsumo matteita no kimi o Akirame kaketa toki sasaete kureta Yasashii te no sono nukumori sukidayo Arigatou tte afure dashite kuru Yume ga sukoshi zutsu chikadzuite Arigatou tte afure dashite kuru... Arigatou Ureshikute ureshikute shiawase sugiruto Nake chau no gomen ne Kotoba ni dekizu ni utsumuku yori Tamerau kimochi ni sayounara Zutto zutto aitakute Mune no naka dakeja owarenai Nando mo nawatobi minna to tonda Watashi mo takusan waratteta Asobinagara isshoni iyou ne Sonna omoi taisetsuda ne Michi ni mayotta toki oshiete kureta Yasashii me ga kataru negai kanaete Arigatou tte kienai tokimeki Yume o sukoshi zutsu tsukamaete Arigatou tte kienai tokimeki... Arigatou Tanoshii ne tanoshii ne dakitsuite mitara Nake chatta gomen ne Arigatou tte afure dashite kuru Yume ga sukoshi zutsu chikadzuite Arigatou tte afure dashite kuru... Arigatou Ureshikute ureshikute shiawase sugiruto Nake chau no gomen ne |-| Kanji= 出会いがわたしを変えたみたい なりたい自分をみつけたの ずっとずっとあこがれを 胸の中だけで育ててた 大きななわとび みんなが飛んで わたしはこわくて入れない 子どもみたい ためらいながら いつも待っていたの君を あきらめかけた時 ささえてくれた 優しい手のそのぬくもり好きだよ ありがとうってあふれ出してくる 夢が少しずつ ちかづいて ありがとうってあふれ出してくる… ありがとう 嬉しくて嬉しくて幸せすぎると 泣けちゃうのごめんね 言葉にできずにうつむくより ためらう気持ちにさようなら ずっとずっと会いたくて 胸の中だけじゃ終われない 何度もなわとび みんなと飛んだ わたしもたくさん笑ってた 遊びながら 一緒にいようね そんな想いたいせつだね 道に迷ったとき おしえてくれた 優しい目が語る願いかなえて ありがとうって消えないときめき 夢を少しずつ つかまえて ありがとうって消えないときめき… ありがとう 楽しいね楽しいね抱きついてみたら 泣けちゃったごめんね ありがとうってあふれ出してくる 夢が少しずつ ちかづいて ありがとうってあふれ出してくる… ありがとう 嬉しくて嬉しくて幸せすぎると 泣けちゃうのごめんね |-| Italiano= Sento che il nostro incontro mi ha cambiata Ho trovato la persona che vorrei diventare Mi sono sempre, sempre alzata Questo desiderio, è solo nel mio cuore Ognuno saltò la corda, giocavamo tutti insieme Ma avevo solamente paura di prendervi parte Esitando come una bambina Ero sempre in aspettazione di te Quando ero sul punto di rinunciare, la tua mano mi ha sostenuta Il calore della tua mano, la amo Sono grata Pian piano il mio sogno si avvicina Ti sono grata Grazie Sono felice, talmente felice che non so cosa fare Così felice che le lacrime mi scendono da sole Scusami Invece di stare con le mani in mano Dirò addio a questi sentimenti di esitazione ho sempre, sempre desiderato di vederti Non posso farlo finire solo nel mio cuore Più e più volte tutti hanno saltato quella corda ho sorriso e riso anche io Vorrei che giocassimo e stessimo sempre insieme Queste emozioni sono molto preziose per me Quando ho perduto la via, i tuoi occhi mi hanno condotta Quei teneri occhi hanno fatto si che i miei sogni si realizzassero I battiti del mio cuore non spariranno solo con un "grazie" A poco a poco, sto afferrando il mio sogno I battiti del mio cuore non spariranno solo con un "grazie" Grazie Non è stato divertente? Non è stato divertente? Quando ho provato ad abbracciarti Le mie lacrime sono scese da sole Scusami Sono grata Pian piano il mio sogno si avvicina Ti sono grata Grazie Sono felice, talmente felice che non so cosa fare Così felice che le lacrime mi scendono da sole Scusami Categoria:Discografia Categoria:Hanayo Koizumi Categoria:Testi Categoria:Love Live!